full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Hadrian Conrad
Characteristics *'Name': Hadrian “Ade” Conrad *'Aliases': Wraith (code name); Avatar of Darkness; The Dragon Nest; Void Bringer; Phantasm; The Creeping Darkness; The Slithering Shadow; The Eye(s) of Darkness/the Void; *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Dark Silver (Errie Green with black reflections in Avatar Form) *'Eyes': Sea Green (Errie Green, glowing, emanating darkness in Avatar Form) *'Likes': PC Games; light/visual Novels; collecting various things; being part of a group; Snacks; his new powers; speeding time with his older sister (they always got along); dark/occult things/situations/people/subjects; *'Dislikes': Being alone (though he does find comfort and stability in it); not having a girlfriend (feels rather lonely); interacting with the spirit of Shadreigon (learns to cope with it); excessive light; being bored; the Dark Creatures (because he “hates their guts” and they give him a “bad rep”); *'Family': Parents; Older Sister; Appearance Human Form Aid is, for lack of a better word, average. He is not very tall, but not short either, and is rather skinny for his age, with very little muscle. His skin is pale, which highlights his pleasant, yet constantly tired face. He has rather handsome sea green eyes, and odd silver hair, which is actually a family trait. After he becomes and Avatar, Aid doesn’t change much. He gains more weight, and becomes more toned, while the color of his eyes, hair and skin dull, becoming almost a shade lighter. His casual grab consists of a black T-shirt, covered by a thin sleeveless, denim jacket, and torn jeans. He wears a lather bracelet around his right arm, while wearing a silver ring on the middle finger of his left one. He has two more rings on his right arm, one on his thumb, and other on his ring finger. He also wears a chain on the left side of his trousers, and has a simple, black earing in his right ear. His clothes do not change after his change. The only difference occurs imediatelly after he becomes and Avatar: a green shape appears on his T-shirt. A smoke-like, shapeless form, colored in a dark green. Elemental Form Ade’s Elemental form is very different from any other, mostly due to the unique properties of Darkness. Basically, all the matter in his body is converted into Dark Matter: every cell, atom and beyond. Physically, Ade’s “proportions” do not change in his Elemental form: he maintains the same height, and the same physique. His skin turns pitch black, while his hair becomes a very Dark shade of Green, with black reflections. It appears to flow like smoke, while also emanating “smoke”. It also becomes exponentially longer. His eyes also become unnatural: the sclera turns to a dark shade of Green, constantly glowing and constantly emanating smoke-like darkness, while his iris turns black. His fingers and toes become long, razor sharp claws, with the very tips colored in the same green as his hair. In addition, certain parts of his body have a greenish hue, while glowing softly in that color. This includes his chest, the upper portion of his spine, forearms and legs. Visually, it appears as if light emanates from within his body, barely piercing through the skin. In addition, the entirety of his body emanates a small amount of green/black smoke-like mist. Avatar Outfit Interesting, Aid’s clothes also change, as they are apparently generated by Darkness. He gains a simple, sleeveless tunic and skin tight pants, both colored black, with some green lines. His feet and forearms are covered with bandage-like wraps, and there is a thin scarf around his neck, covering his mouth. All these “clothes” have the appearance and consistency of silk, and they subtly flow around him, like smoke. Finally, a black, broken and spiky halo hovers behind his head. Background Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Dark Elemental': In this form, Aid is basically a lump of Dark Matter. However, his form is, unlike other Elementals, very detailed. Both the exterior and interior of this form mimic his human form, including facial features and inner organs. This Dark Matter Body offers Aid a range of abilities: *'Advanced Regeneration': Due to the composition of his body, Ade cannot evade attacks as other Elementals. He does, however, have an almost uncharted regeneration factor. As long as he is not hit by pure light, he can regenerate form virtually anything. **'Darkness Healing': While in the presence of Darkness, Ade can heal much faster than he normally would. *'State Change': Ade has the power to change the properties of the Matter that forms his body, granting him a range of movement abilities. **'Shadow Mimicry': By turning his Body into an ethereal form, Ade basically becomes a Shadow, allowing him to “step into” and hide in other shadows, while also able of limited movement on his own. Though perfect for stealth, this form is very vulnerable to light in this form **'Phantom Step': Ade changes his Body to a gaseous, smoke-like substance, permitting him to quickly relocate before reforming his body. He can also use this form to pass through very hard to reach places, like the other side of a barbed fence. **'Decoy': Ade crates a shadowy Decoy, out of the same smoke-like darkness. It is not very strong, and it looks like a humanoid cloud of smoke, but it is efficient in distracting enemies. It can be used in tandem with Phantom Stem, leaving a Decoy after relocating, further confusing the enemy. *'Shadow Shift': The hardest ability related to his body. Ade selects a location in his line of sight, no matter how far, and converts his entire body from Dark Matter to Dark Energy. Moving through time-space, he teleports to that location. This ability takes a few seconds to charge, so it is not good when a quick getaway is needed. *'Limited Flight': Ade uses the anti-gravitational properties of Dark Matter to nullify gravity to a certain extent. Thus, he can move at tremendous speeds, and even engage in limited flight, via using Dark Bolts as boosters. *'Mimic Matter': Ade modifies the structure of his Body, reshaping it into any object in his line of sight, under a certain size limit. He can turn into everyday objects, like a cup or a dumpster, weapons and even complex machines, like torrents or guns. While in this form, he can still move around the environment, although rather wonky. An ability best used for stealth, or reaching hard to get places. -- Ade has two distinct types of Darkness-based powers: Dark Matter and Dark Energy. Dark Matter *'Dark Matter Constructs': Ade’s most used ability. He summons large quantities of Dark Energy and converts it to Matter, which he reshapes to his wishes. He mostly uses it to create Blades of Darkness, referred to as “Shards”. He con also create various weapons, his favorite being a giant Scythe. *'Dark Spikes': Ade punches the ground, sending a wave of Dark Energy into it. He then summons large Spikes form the ground, traveling forwards for a few moments, before receding starting with the point of origin. *'Dark Summon': A more difficult ability, Ade once again sends Dark Energy into the ground, before reshaping it into humanoid constructs, which can act on his orders. These minions are not very strong, but they are more then enough to distract and hinder the enemy. *'Matter Rupture': Ade causes the Dark Matter he projects (usually Shards) to rupture, causing an explosion that sends shrapnel in the close area. *'Reality Rupture: Dreigon Scythe': One of Ade’s stronger attacks, he creates a giant Scythe out of highly condensed Dark Matter, making it much stronger than normal constructs. However, while using it, he cannot summon other constructs. *'Reality Rupture: Spike Graveyard': Ade Dark Spikes from the ground in a circular area around himself, before causing an upward explosion of Energy and Waves. Dark Energy *'Kinetic Wave': Ade uses the anti-gravitational properties of Dark Matter to create a powerful shock-wave, that pushes enemies backwards with tremendous force. *'Lift Field': Another use of anti-gravity, Ade creates a reverse gravity field that can propel objects and enemies skyward. He can either use this power directly, creating it under the object/ enemy he wishes to launch, or indirectly, via setting a “trap”. He can also use it to propel himself upwards. *'Dark Gather': Once again using anti-gravity, as well as condensed Dark Energy, Ade creates a space similar to a black hole, gathering anything and anyone in its range and trapping them in the middle. *'Dark Aura': Ade creates a condensed field of Dark Energy around himself, forming a barrier. The stronger the barrier, the more his movement is impeded. *'Dark Bolt': Ade gathers pure Dark Energy in from of him, and then ruptures it, sending a Beam/Bolt of pure Dark Energy towards the target. *'Reality Rupture: Dark Ascend': By creating a Gate to Darkness beneath his enemy, gathering Dark Energy end then rupturing it, Ade creates an ascending pillar of consuming Dark Energy, dealing massive damage to anyone caught in it. *'Reality Rupture: Orbit Fall': Ade creates numerous floating Orbs of condensed Dark Energy making them orbit around him. These spheres can be used in various ways: **'Moon': Ade spins the spheres around him at very fast speeds, dealing continuous damage to any enemy in range. **'Comet': The Spheres grow in size, and Ade sends them one by one at the enemy, each doing decent damage. **'Meteor': Ade creates even more Spheres, which are hurled at the target all at once. *'Reality Rupture: Meteor Fall': Creates many, many spheres of Dark Energy in a large area, sending them all hurling at the target. *'Reality Rupture: Messier': Ade gathers a lot of Dark Energy and Matter in one place, condenses it, and then ruptures it, creating a massive Black Hole/Wormhole. It absorbs anything in range before detonating, sending everything “consumed” out, usually in pieces. *'Reality Rupture: Dark Ligh': Ade gathers a large quantity of Dark Energy and condense it, before firing it a gigantic ”laser”. This attack takes some time to charge. *'Void Breaker': Ade fills the area with Dark Energy, shaping them into tens of Spheres, before causing them all to explode. Then, he summons his Dreigon Scythe and cuts the area apart. Skills *'Limited Darkness Manipulation': In his human form, Aid has limited control over darkness, mainly used for defense. He can create a weak Wave to push enemies back, create a small smokescreen or summon a small Shard, using it as a knife. Equipment *'Elemental Uniform' Relationships Hadrian's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Elementals Category:Magic Users